disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol (A Disney Crossover)
A midquel that takes place within the timeline of the original Beauty and the Beast & Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. A midquel called Beauty and the Beast: A Christmas Carol with Disney Crossover and based in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. Plot All the servants are trying to figure out a way for them to fall in love with each other, but with Christmas coming up, they look at this as a great opportunity to bring them together. Belle is excited for Christmas, but the Beast is not happy seeing how it is the one year anniversary of his spell being cast upon the castle. Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the castle (through a secret door in the West Wing), an enormous pipe organ is playing very creepy music while a small piccolo applauds. The organ is Forte, the ex-court composer for the musicians during his human years. Beast however, claims that wishes are stupid, and bellows at Belle, "You made a Christmas wish last year! Is this what you wished for?!" He shouts that she has no idea what it is to be a true prisoner, but she knows all too well. Belle will not give up, and concludes that they will have Christmas with or without Beast, but not before sending him her gift, the storybook. Beast finds his gift, but Lumiere will not allow him to open it as it is not yet Christmas. He explains that everyone understands how Beast feels about the holiday, but giving a gift to another is a way of saying "I care about you". Getting the tree would break Belle's promise never to leave the castle, but she wants to make Beast happy, so she agrees to go. Beast is still waiting for Belle to show up, but Forte claims "she's abandoned you!" and feeds Beast's anger. Forte orders Fife "to make sure they don't come back", and mostly because of ice, a dangerous chain reaction starts that leads to Beast having to rescue Belle from drowning. Later that evening, Beast find himself face to face with his father’s Ghost, the ghost of Beast’s father, who have been condemned to shackles in the afterlife as payment for the horrible deeds they committed under Beast's employment. They warn him that he will share the same fate if he doesn't change his ways, and foretell the coming of three spirits throughout the night. The first spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Past (Pumbaa) shows Beast visions of his own past that take place on or around the Christmas season, reminding him of how he ended up the avaricious man he is now. He had spent much of his childhood is Prince Adam in The Beast neglected by his father over the holidays at boarding school until he was finally brought home by his loving mother, who died prematurely. An enchantress disguised as an old beggar woman offers a selfish young prince a rose in exchange for a night's shelter from the extreme cold as a test of his heart and emotion. When he turns her away, repulsed by her old and ugly appearance and sneering at the simple but lovely gift, she turns into an Enchantress and punishes him by transforming him into an ugly Beast and turns his servants into furniture and other household items, he will most likely never have. The second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Genie) shows Beast the happiness of his fellow men on Christmas Day while Hark the Herald Angels Sing is playing in the background. Belle is locked in the dungeon to rot there for eternity, but Anqelique admits that she was wrong to believe that Christmas could never come. They all agree that they do not need decorations or gifts to celebrate Christmas, whose commitment to the spirit of Christmas touches The Beast, who is dismayed to learn from the spirit that she may not have much longer to live. The third and final spirit, The Ghost of Christmas Future (Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld) shows Beast the final consequences of his greed with him a few times. The Beast sees in this future that he has recently died, though there is more comfort than grief in the wake of his death, the men attending his funeral are only going for a free lunch. In addition, the spirit takes Beast to the future in a graveyard. When he sees everyone crying for Belle is also shown to have died. Unwilling to let this grim future come to pass, The Beast begs to be given a second chance as the spirit forces him into his deep and empty grave to fall into his coffin, which sits atop the fires of Hell. The Beast awakens to find himself and but he remembers the gift Belle gave him and read it. Remembering there is hope to break the spell, he asks for forgiveness and plans to have the best Christmas ever. But Forte plans to bring the whole castle down, as they cannot fall in love if they are dead, much to the disagreement of Fife as it is extreme. Beast manages to get onto the room, and destroys Forte's keyboard, causing him to come crashing down. The others continue to have a happy holiday, which brings us back to the actual party, but of course, if anyone actually saved Christmas. Characters *The Beast *Belle *The Ghost of Christmas Past (Pumbaa) *The Ghost of Christmas Present (Genie) *The Ghost of Christmas Future (Hades) *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Forte *Angelique *Fife Cameo appearances include: * Gaston * LeFou * Monsieur D'Arque * The Villagers Cast *Robby Benson as the Beast, Prince Adam *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Bill Farmer as Lumiere *David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth *Anne Rogers as Mrs. Potts *Haley Joel Osment as Chip *Tim Curry as Forte *Bernadette Peters as Angelique *Paul Reubens as Fife *Ernie Sabella as Ghost of Christmas Past (Pumbaa) *Robin Williams as the Ghost of Christmas Present (Genie) *James Woods as The Ghost of Christmas Future (Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld) Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Crossover Category:Disney animated films Category:Alternate Version Category:Christmas productions Category:DisneyToon Studios films